Am I that strong?
by BloodRed8100
Summary: A girl who doesn't know that she a Vampire and a powerful one, and she don't know that someone wants her power. When she met her real parents and fell in love with another vampire. she feels happy and scared, but she didn't back up she keeps moving forward with all her might with the courage she get from all her loves one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys ! I am a Beginner so please give my story a chance.

Chapter 1

" WHAT !? You are going to RE-MARRIED to that MAN WHORE!""Clarice Heart watch what your saying, and David is NOT a man whore.""I don't care! I hate him! And if you need me, I will be in my room!"

Hi everybody I guess you already my name is Clarice Heart, I like people call me Clare. As you know my mother is going to re-married , and if you ask why I don't like David is because , he had tried to get in my pants , that is why I hate him. *Sigh* I think I should call Gwyneth, and tell her what happen.* RING RING RING * " Hello ?"Hey! Gwen is my Clare, my mom is going to marry that man whore.""WHAT?!Are you

serious ?""Dead serious*Sigh*" Of course I am dead serious, why would I lie about this! "Why don't you come to my house and watch some movies and eat pizza, then sleep over at my house!""Happy to go to your house, I don't want to stay with my mom tonight, I will see you later.""Okay see you later!" After that call I immediately rush out the door, don't care that my mom is calling me to go back to the house, after five minutes I already got there, cause she lives near me.

Clare's mother(Lacy) POV

After Clare left, Vlad came and ask for Clare." I told you I don't know where is Clare" "Your lying Lacy I know you where is she"

Then the door burst open and show a very scared David, can he be more stupid? "Don't touch her you burglar" said David Yup, he can " Don't worry you delicious human, if u tell me where is Clare I would let you and your woman go." Vlad said to David "Really! Then she is in her friend's house her name is Gwyneth, just 6 blocks away." "Thanks! And bye bye" Then Vlad suck David dry, " Now let see my wonderful princess." In a blur Vlad was gone, Damn it! I need to call Sam to protect Clare.*RING RING RING * " Hello?" "Sam Clare Vlad is on the way to Clare" "But I thought she is at home? Let me guess she is at Gwen's house." "yes! Now go protect her!" the line went off, I rush off to Gwen's house. Please be safe Clare please be safe.

That's chapter hope you like it! Please review and I will give you chapter two as soon as I can!

-BloodRed8100


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is chapter 2 that you want! And thanks for the advise.

Chapter 2

"This movie is so boring." Said Gwen we are watching The Host, "Then lets watch The Conjuring I heard that movie is really scary, so Gwen you go change the movie and I will go grab more ice-cream." I said to her, after I left to the kitchen I suddenly feel afraid and cold? , and I also have feeling that someone is watching my every move, but I brush it off and walk back to the living room." Umm Gwen do you….you know feel cold and as if someone is watching you?" " Yeah I do, after you left to the kitchen and I still have the feeling." Then I heard a laugh from behind I and Gwen turn our heads slowly towards the sound, I saw a good looking man, wait let me correct it is not good looking he is HOT! Then he said with a smirk on his face "Well well well I finally found you PRINCESS." His voice was so comfortable and WAIT! Did he just call me a PRINCESS " Who are you? And why are you calling me a princess?" I asked "My name is Vlad and seems like Lacy haven't told you what you are? Well let me tell you, you are not a mortal you are a vampire a powerful one yet, since you are dying I will tell you, you are the Princess of England Vampires." He answered, " HAHAHAHAH you are joking right how can I be a vampire? In fact a vampire who is a princess? You must got the wrong girl." Then the door burst open a very handsome boy but not as handsome as Vlad," Get your filthy hands of her Vlad." He said it with threatening voice, after the boy came in Lacy (my mom) came into view. " Mom why are you here? And who is this….boy?" Can't say handsome it will be VERY embarrassing! " Honey you and Gwen stay over there and don't move, cause Vlad only wants your powers, he wants to rule all the vampires, but he needs your powers to do that, also if he gets your powers he will be invincible." My mom answered me with a very serious tone, I am very confused with all this new information, I am a vampire? a vampire princess?, and wait mom knew all about this and she didn't tell me, then….. mom must be a ….. No way she doesn't drink blood, she goes out in sun light, she even likes garlic and she is wearing a cross necklace, this is all too confusing! " Well enough for the chit chat, lets get this over with and I can take over the world." Vlad said with bored tone, " You will never take over the world Vlad, and if you want Clare you need to go through me first!" said the boy , with that he and mom attacked Vlad , and when they fight I can't even is a thing I only saw dark shadows attacking each other, I turn around to see Gwen scared look, I grab her hand and gave her a small smile, she was shaking so hard and she is trying to hold the tears as long as she can. Finally the fight is over, Vlad is tied up with silver chain and mom and the boy is cover with cuts, then mom walk to us and said " Honey you need to go with us, the chain won't hold Vlad for too long, so we need to go now!" " Mom how about Gwen is she coming with us ?" I asked her with a pleading tone, " she must come with us after all she is also a vampire princess!" Me and Gwen was in shock until mom hurried us to go now, she said we are going to go meet our real parents, she also said our parents will explain to us when we get to the castle, well I can't believe my mortal life is over, me and Gwen were still in shock of what just happen, but we are not going to keep going like this said my mom well my guardian, she said we are going to become vampires on our seventeen birthday, and before that we are going to train hard and prepare for everything that is going to happen. Then let the games begin.

Yay! Chapter 2 is done hope you like it, I will give you guys chapter 3 today or tomorrow it depends on my typing speed!Please review and give me more advise.

Thanks

-BloodRed8100


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimitri's POV (Clare's Father)

*Ring Ring Ring* My phone ringed "Hello?" "Your Highness is me Lacy

Vlad had just attacked Princess Clare and Princess Gwen, but I and Sam arrived there and tied him with silver chains. Soon we will arrive the castle."

"Thank You for saving my daughter, and I will call guards to open the door for you." I am so glad that Clare is coming to live with us, but I need to find two trainers for them, because of Clare I need to find another witch trainer for her, they need to be fully prepared for the up coming war.

Normal POV

After Lacy called somebody who I assumed is my father, " Lacy?" Is so weird to say the person's name, when you called her mom for so many years. " Yes Princess." " When are we going to arrive at the castle anyway?" " We are going to arrive the castle soon." She answered " And Lacy who is this boy?" The boy chuckled " He is also your guardian." " No I mean his name." Seriously I already know he is my guardian! " My apologize his name is Sam." Then Sam said " We arrived at the castle Princesses." *Sigh* I turned to see Gwen she has dozed off on the car ride, I shook her awake she slowy open her eyes, " We're here at the castle Gwen. " " ohh!" she only said that cause she was staring the castle, the castle was enormous and so beautiful is just like the castle in the fiary tail but BETTER so MUCH! Sam told us to come out from the car, but we won't both of us is afraid to see our real parents, soon we still get out from the car. After we came out Lacy brought us to see our parent and Sam went to his room, on our way to the Library we are in shock of how beautiful is the hall way, the wall hanged so many portraits and the sideways have so many decorations.

When we arrive a man and women bear hugged me who I assumed is my parents and Gwen also been hugged, finally the hug finished we sat down at the couch our parents sat at the arm chairs. " Well lets star what are you, you two are vampires, but Clare you are not just vampire you are also werewolf and witch." WHAT THE FUCK!? I am a three creature mix kind, WOW! Seriously I don't even know I am that strong. "You two are princesses. And we are your parents, my name is Dimitri your father and this is Cassandra but call her Casey she is your mother, Gwen this are your parents John and Rose. So you know why Vlad wants you already so let cut to the point, Tonight you are just going take a rest, tomorrow you are going shopping and at night we will introduce your trainers to you, then the next day you are going to train until your birthday at that is in 2 weeks." My dad explained *Sigh * This is such a pain in the ass, but I will still do it I need to learn how to protect my love ones. " So we are going to train everyday? Or we have somedays to take a rest ?" I ask " No, Wednesday and Saturday don't need to train." He answered " Ohh and Clare Gwen on Sunday we are going to have a party for your return, and also tomorrow some families are coming to our castle to prepare for the war. That's all and you can go and take a long nice sleep, we already prepare rooms for you two and we decorate it in your liking, the maid will bring you to your rooms." he said " Thanks…. Dad Mom and good night." Both of us said in the same time, when they heard us say dad and mom they were shock, but they smiled like this moment is the happiest moment in there life. " Good Night honey." Both of our mom said and we are on our way to our rooms. After we get to our rooms we hurry went to change and slept like there is not tomorrow.

Dimitri POV

After they left John and Rose also went to there rooms, " Honey why don't you go to sleep first? I need to call some people first then I will go to sleep." I said to my lovely wife who almost fell asleep on the couch, " Sure just don't sleep to late darling" she said while walking towards me to kiss me on the cheek. When she left a started to call William, Caled, Ethan and some other people to join the war, then I went to find Seth, Jake and Lora to ask them to train Clare and Gwen. Finally I went to sleep!

More review please!

-BloodRed8100


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating so long cause I am working on another fiction name I Hate My SIster! But I Love Her Too!, try reading it. And please review both of my story.

Chapter 4

Normal POV

I woke up in the sound of my alarm clock that I don't remember putting it is 7 o'clock what the hell, just then my mom walked in " Morning Honey I set the alarm to wake you up, cause today after eating breakfast we are going to go shopping and at night you father is going to introduce you to your trainers. So hurry up we have a lot of stuff to do." she said while pushing me to the bathroom and put my clothes in my hands and walk out. I stripped and went into the warm water, the warm water felt so nice against my pale skin, I washed my hair with rose conditioner and washed every inch of my body I went out and wear my clothes, the clothes my mom gave me is my taste skinny jeans, a black over size t-shirt, and a pair of white converses, I went out and tie my hair into a half up half down and put up some eye liners done. I went down to the dining room which have seven chandeliers on the ceiling, everything cream color, big windows and a table that can fit fifty or so people which is too long, I sat beside my best friend Gwen who is eating really fast like she didn't any food for months, the maid serve me pancakes with vanilla ice-cream and syrup today, I ate it and my dad said " Morning honey how did you sleep last night?" " Fine, ohh and thanks for decorating my room the way I like mom dad," I was wondering when will I get my powers but I didn't ask, "Honey Gwen wait for me by the stairs, let's go shopping!" my mom said sometime she act like a teenager that likes to shop, well cause I hate shopping. So after I finish my pancakes I went to my room to take my phone and earphone just incase I get bored, me and Gwen is waiting for my mom. " Let's go then." she said appear from no where guess I need to get use to that, we went to the car and saw a black Mercedes we were gapping at it, my mom chuckled we went in the car and drive to the mall.

Cain's POV

My family and I are preparing for the upcoming party for uncle Dimitri's daugther and uncle John's daughter 's arrival, I wonder what do they look like, I was snapped out of my tought when my mom call me" Cain what are you doing there zoming out and not helping us packing and are you done packing your stuff ?" Yup! my family always prepare a lot of stuff just to stay in uncle Dimitri's castle, " I am done packing mom, and dad won't let me help." I said yeah I am done packing cause I know my mom will start to keep rushing me to hurry up so I packed already. After a few hours we are done packing already with our extremley fast vampire speed. We went to the kitchen to drink blood cause we don't want to suck dry the princesses do we now?

NORMAL POV

After we arrive we immiadetly went to the first shop clothes and dresses, my mom said " You two can buy all the clothes you want now go crazy!" Gwen was really excited that she has rushed to the dress section, I slowly walked to the black dress section I looked through all the black dress, dark blue dress, dark purple dress and decide to buy all of them, then I went to the clothes section I bought all the jeans and black white dark blue and dark purple clothes also decide to buy all of them and some over size t -shirt, shorts and black night gown.

Then I went to the red t-shirt section I choose some and decide to buy them. I went to see Gwen is still in her light color clothes heaven, so I went to find my mom, my mom was sitting on the white fluffy couch, she saw me coming and say " Have you done picking your clothes?" I nodded " OK then lets go buy them." she stood up and walk towards the sailswomen and I tell her what my clothes would be she was shocked but still went to purchase my stuff, all my stuff was sent to my room by a portal cause we are royalty. Finally Gwen finish picking her stuff and payed for both of our clothes and we went to the accesorioes and shoes store. When we got home I went to my room to see that all my stuff have been put inside my large closet room, so I went to the library to borrow a lots of books and ask the maid to put it on my big shelf, I went down to eat lunch and dinner cause I didn't eat lucnh at the mall, after we are done eating we went to the library, inside sat two muscular man, one beautiful woman, they stand up when they see us walking in the library seriously I really need to get use to it, after my parents, Gwen's parents and me Gwen sat down they sat down. " Sweetie Gwen this is your trainers and Clare you have another trainer, this is Seth (pointing to a very tall man) and Lora they are your trainer Clare." " Gwen this is Jake you own trainer(pointing to a very serious looking man) " Gwen whimppered a bit I guess she is afraid of him. They greeted us then my dad said " Tomorrow you two are going to start training and Clare you will spent 2 hour with every trainer that mean you will train for 4 hours but Gwen you only need to train for 3 hours." well that is a good news, *SIGH* this is really a pain in the ass, " Well we are going to discuss something privately so Clare Gwen you guys go to your room and prepare to sleep tomorrow is very tiring day you need all the energy you have, good night Clare."

After we bid our good night we went to our room prepare for tomorrow, but before I went to sleep I read a book I took a warm shower dry my hair brush my hair and went to sleep I set my alarm charge my phone to see it only 9, but I went to sleep either way.


End file.
